1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing gear, and more specifically, to a fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod in various positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances, fishermen may leave their rods unattended while fishing from a boat, pier or bank. At such times, it is desirable that the rod is positioned at a pre-determined angle while waiting for a fish to bite. It is also desirable to be able to move the rod closer to or farther from the side of the boat or edge of the pier or bank. An easy-to-use, efficient mount for holding a fishing rod in a pre-determined position and allowing horizontal movement of the same would certainly be a welcome addition for fishermen of all skill levels. Thus, a fishing rod holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.